


Перчатка

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Все мы видели, что Перчатка Дамблдора делала с Ньютом Скамандером. А теперь представьте, что бы она творила с Геллертом Гриндевальдом…





	Перчатка

Название: Перчатка.  
Автор: Лунная Мурка  
Фандом: Фантастические твари, Гарри Поттер  
Пейринг: Альбус Дамблдор/Геллерт Гриндевальд, Перчатка Альбуса Дамблдора/Геллерт Гриндевальд  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: романтика, юмор, пропущенная сцена, повседневность  
Тип: слеш  
Аннотация: Все мы видели, что Перчатка Дамблдора делала с Ньютом Скамандером. А теперь представьте, что бы она творила с Геллертом Гриндевальдом…  
Предупреждение: AU, Мурка упрямо делает вид, что Правая Перчатка Дамблдора, которую нам показали в фильме взаимодействующей с Ньютом Скамандером, на самом деле была Левой. Да, это чудовищное отступление от канона, но мне не стыдно.  
Комментарий: Перевод музыкального эпиграфа с французского и английского языков на русский авторский, Лунной Мурки.  
К данному фанфику имеется иллюстрация, посмотреть можно здесь: https://www.deviantart.com/lunnayamurka/art/The-Glove-775163157  
Размер: мини  
Статус: закончен

**Перчатка**

_Plus rien n'est comme avant_  
_Tous est different_  
_Tout doucement le temps nous sépare_  
_Et s'envole et s'envole_  
_Pour un jour changer l'histoire_  
_Un jour amies, l'autre enemies_

…

_Être amies enemies_  
_Au fil de la mélodie_  
_Être amies enemies_  
_On s'aime et l'on se maudit_  
_Is it right or wrong?_  
_Chopin plays the song_  
_There is no one to blame_  
_So we can play the game_

 

_Всё не так, как было прежде,_  
_И все мы изменились_  
_Потихоньку отдаляет нас время,_  
_И улетает, и улетает_  
_Один день может изменить историю,_  
_Дружим мы сегодня, а завтра – уже враждуем_

…

_Мы дружим-враждуем_  
_В ритме мелодии,_  
_Мы дружим-враждуем,_  
_Мы любим и проклинаем друг друга._  
_Правильно ли это или нет?_  
_Играет мелодия Шопена,_  
_Нам некого в этом обвинять,_  
_Поэтому мы можем в игру сыграть_

© Nâdiya – “Amies ennemies”.

  


  


Его волосы ласково поглаживали, ерошили их, заплетались в них и совсем легонько, приятно тянули на себя. Геллерт выдохнул и сонно разлепил глаза, уставившись на чёрную кожаную Перчатку Альбуса Дамблдора, заботливо убирающую со лба его ещё не уложенные, растрёпанные со сна волосы.  
“Ничего необычного”, – решил Геллерт и попытался лечь спать обратно.  
Перчатка настойчиво стала стягивать с него одеяло.  
“Надо бы спалить её синим пламенем”, – недовольно подумал Гриндевальд, понял, что так просто отвоевать одеяло не получится, и потянулся за своей волшебной палочкой.  
Перчатка многозначительно постучала по будильнику, непрозрачно намекая, что ему надо было не зажигать – ему надо было _вставать_.  
…Геллерт _ненавидел_ , когда она была права.  
…  
С Геллертом Альбус никогда не мог держать при себе свои руки. Ни-ког-да. С самого первого дня, с самого первого рукопожатия – он не держал руки при себе. Случайные (или не очень) прикосновения быстро стали частью их жизни: нога Дамблдора прижималась к его ноге, когда они сидели за обеденным столом напротив друг друга, а если Альбус садился на соседний стул, то придвигал его совсем близко – так, что они оказывались плечом к плечу. А когда они читали одну газету на двоих? Альбус _всегда_ прижимался к его боку. И нередко они сидели спина к спине, читая книги под яблоней в саду Батильды Бэгшот. Но нога, плечо, спина и даже подбородок, который Альбус время от времени норовил положить ему то на голову, то на плечо, не шли ни в какое сравнение с _руками_.  
Рука Альбуса всё время как-то оказывалась то на плече у Геллерта, то на локте, то на колене, то на спине, то на пояснице, то ещё куда соскальзывала – будто бы невзначай.  
Альбус никогда не мог держать при себе свои руки. А ещё ему всё время, кажется, не хватало рук: всего двух ему было мало. У него было их всего две, а сделать ему хотелось столько всего и сразу: и переплести пальцы рук с Геллертом, и ладонями в его волосы зарыться, и погладить по плечу, и… И пока они просто держались за руки – двух рук Альбусу ещё худо-бедно всё-таки хватало. Однако когда они перестали _просто держаться за руки_ …  
То вскоре в их жизни появились они: _Перчатки_.  
…  
Перчатка сосредоточенно застёгивала ему пуговицы на манжетах – и как бы невзначай под рукава подлезала, оглаживая кожу на запястьях Гриндевальда.  
С Геллертом Альбус никогда не мог держать при себе свои руки. С Геллертом Альбус никогда не мог держать себя в руках. Вот и Перчатка его тоже – никак этого не могла.  
…  
Геллерт зашёл в свою новую парижскую резиденцию. Перчатка галантно придержала для него дверь.  
…  
Геллерт спозаранку размышлял о том, что нужно будет сегодня сделать Ради Общего Блага – и что не забыть сделать ради своего.  
Перчатка заботливо повязывала ему шейный платок.  
…  
Винда Розье неизменно по утрам оставляла пару простых кожаных мужских перчаток на бюро в гостиной.  
Геллерт неизменно слышал, как Перчатка смывала их в унитаз.  
Геллерт неизменно делал вид, что он _не_ слышал, как Перчатка смывала их в унитаз.  
Винда неизменно делала вид, что ей не любопытно, зачем она приносит своему господину эти перчатки, ведь она, как самая преданная его сторонница, знала:  
Геллерт неизменно ходил без перчаток.  
…  
Геллерт планировал за завтраком, кого бы завербовать себе в сторонники.  
Перчатка положила ровно полторы ложечки сахара в его чай и принялась размеренно его помешивать.  
…  
В Париже было ветрено. (Перчатка придерживала полы плаща Гриндевальда, чтобы их не раздувало).  
В Париже было дождливо. (Перчатка держала зонтик над головой Геллерта и ревностно следила, чтобы он не промок и не простудился).  
В Париже было полно слащавых парочек, воркующих на каждом углу несмотря ни на какие ветра и дожди, и пустые крыши, по которым никто кроме него не гулял.  
Геллерт _ненавидел_ Париж и мечтал сжечь его синим пламенем.  
…  
“Надо бы и её спалить синим пламенем…” – недовольно думал Геллерт, глядя на то, как облизывают языки огня взрывающиеся карты и как пепел фейерверком разлетается по комнате.  
Перчатка развела рукой так, будто бы вовсе и не жульничала бессовестно, и указала на волшебные шахматы.  
…Геллерт _ненавидел_ проигрывать. Особенно – Дамблдору. Дамблдору, которого здесь даже и не было, проигрывать было тем более досадно.  
Перчатка сдвинула на две клетки вперёд белую пешку.  
Гриндевальд, утихомиривая на время синее пламя, сделал ответный ход чёрной: пусть в карты ему и не повезло, но вот в шахматы он эту надменную Перчатку обставит совершенно точно!..  
…  
До Геллерта долетали тревожные слухи из Англии. Подробностей он пока не знал, но ему было точно известно, что Альбус тайно встречается с Ньютом Скамандером. _Бесстыжая рыжая сволочь_.  
“А если я попрошу тебя пробраться в Хогвартс и убить Альбуса Дамблдора, ты сделаешь это для меня?” – спросил Геллерт у Абернети.  
Перчатка возмущённо звонко шлёпнула его по заднице.  
Геллерт, подумав, что всё-таки надо будет спалить её синим пламенем, в очередной раз порадовался, что давным-давно наложил на неё не только заклятие невидимости для других, но и неслышимости тоже, иначе…  
…  
Геллерт очень близко придвинулся к лицу Гриммсона, порадовавшего его исполнением порученного ему задания. Перчатка вклинилась между ними и ревниво накрыла собой его губы.  
…  
Геллерт, как обычно, вербовал сторонников.  
Перчатка, как обычно, беззастенчиво поглаживала его по заднице под предлогом того, что брюки у Гриндевальда после сидения на стуле якобы помялись и срочно нуждались в разглаживании.  
“Мы должны сражаться за свою любовь”, – сказал Геллерт Куинни.  
Перчатка ощутимо – и явно одобрительно – сжала его правую ягодицу.  
“А не спалить ли тут всё синим пламенем?” – задумался в очередной раз Геллерт. Правда, задумался он об этом отчего-то уже после того, как эта кожаная зараза прекратила поглаживать его по заднице (и обделила вниманием левую ягодицу), но идея определённо была стоящая.  
…  
О том, что эта мордредова Перчатка будет с ним делать, если не выставлять непроницаемый щит перед походом в ванную комнату, Геллерт старался не задумываться.  
О том, что эта мордредова Перчатка будет с ним делать, если не закутываться на ночь в три одеяла, Геллерт тоже старался не задумываться.  
О том, почему он никак не спалит эту мордредову Перчатку синим пламенем, Геллерт очень старательно не задумывался.  
О том, что он позволял Альбусу в этих самых Перчатках (а потом и _вместе_ с этими самыми Перчатками) с собой делать… Геллерт предпочитал не вспоминать.  
…  
“Всё-таки надо спалить тут всё синим пламенем”, – решил Гриндевальд, когда шпионы донесли ему, что Левую Перчатку Дамблдора видели вместе с Ньютом Скамандером.  
Правая Перчатка нагло делала вид, что о похождениях Левой налево она ничего не знает.  
…  
“Всё-таки надо было и её спалить синим пламенем”, – думал Гриндевальд, недовольно поглядывая на сестру блудливой Перчатки, заботливо отряхивающую его от пепла. Но отчего-то сжигать её всё-таки не спешил. Наверное, потому, что сначала ему хотелось на её глазах в этом синем пламени сжечь Ньюта Скамандера, а уже потом…  
Перчатка, отряхнув от пепла плечи Геллерта, принялась с особым тщанием отряхивать от него его задницу. Геллерт… предпочёл сделать вид, что там ещё было что отряхивать и он не прошёлся уже Скорджифаем по своей одежде. И – как и всегда – не попытался ни стряхнуть её, ни отцепить, ни отшвырнуть от себя, когда она покрепче ухватилась за его руку, переплетая их пальцы, чтобы не затеряться в воронке затянувшей Геллерта аппарации, уносящей их прочь из фамильного склепа Лестрейнджей. Точно так же, как он не пытался ни стряхнуть, ни отцепить, ни отшвырнуть её все эти годы – с того самого дня, когда она, вцепившись в его руку, вместе с ним навсегда уходила из Годриковой Впадины.  
И хотя Геллерту частенько хотелось спалить её синим пламенем, но за все эти годы, которые она всюду неустанно следовала за ним, у него не осталось уже сомнений, что и безо всяких клятв Правую Перчатку синее пламя не сможет тронуть ни-ког-да. Жаль, что в Левой её сестре и в самом Альбусе Гриндевальд уже вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет быть так же уверен.

 

 

Примечание:  
Взрывающиеся карты (англ. Exploding Snap) – волшебные карты, которые могут взорваться во время игры. Весьма популярны среди студентов Хогвартса.  
Заклинание Скорджифай (Scourgify), или очищающие чары – это бытовые чары, чистящее заклинание, используемое для очистки объекта.


End file.
